Changes
by Karli Garwin Winchester
Summary: Maybe there's another reason Caleb hates Reid. Maybe it's because Reid broke his little sister's heart. Eve Danvers comes back to Ipswich after 3 years and alot can change in 3 years.
1. Eve Danvers

**i know what you're all gonna say. "Stop with the damn stories Karli and finish one." Well I'm trying, I really am, but i just have so many ideas, i just have to get them out. **

**I own nothing but Eve.**

**Summary: Maybe there's more of a reason why Caleb hates Reid and fights with him every chance he gets, besides his use of power. What if it's because he hurt his little sister? Evie Danvers left Ipswich three years ago and now she's coming back.**

* * *

PROLOGUE

When I first walked up to Spenser Academy, I felt my knees start to shake. It was so big and I had heard stories about this place being very strict. It wasn't like my old school where I could goof off.

"You'll be fine, babe." My boyfriend, Reid Garwin, said as he wrapped his arm around my shoulders and pulled me close to him.

"How come you're not scared?" I asked him.

"Because my dear Evie, we are the descendents of the town founders." Reid told me and I rolled my eyes. "No one is going to mess with us."

"You mean besides Aaron?" I asked.

"Aaron doesn't count. He has no sense." Reid glared up at the school.

"Like you do?" Tyler said, walking up to us. Reid turned his glare on him.

"Aw Reid, don't be like that." I said, standing on my tip toes to kiss his cheek. He smirked and turned back toward me.

"You're going to get yourself in trouble with that cute little voice of yours." Reid said, lips moving down toward mine.

"Hands off the sister, Reid." My brother Caleb said as he and Pogue walked over to our little group. Reid just smiled innocently as he dropped his hands to his sides and placed a soft kiss on my lips. Caleb just glared at Reid.

"Oh Cay, lighten up." I said as I reached up to ruffle his hair. He just groaned and pulled away.

"Just because you two are dating doesn't mean I have to like it." Caleb whispered so only I could hear.

"I can live with that." I told him as I walked over to Reid and leaned into his chest as we walked into Spenser Academy.

* * *

Two weeks later, I stood in my bedroom at home, crying my eyes out as I stared at a picture of myself and Reid. Reid was sitting behind me and had his arms wrapped around me, resting his head on my shoulder. I was smiling as I leaned back against him, wanting to feel him touch me more.

I couldn't believe it. I couldn't believe that my boyfriend had cheated on me. With KIRA SNIDER of all people. How could he do that to me? I had found out at school from Kira herself. I had been sitting beside Reid at lunch when she had walked up, telling him what a 'wonderful time' she had two nights earlier. I turned to Reid, pain, anger, and tears in my eyes.

"_What is she talking about, Reid?" I asked, purely in denial._

"_I have no idea what she's talking about." Reid promised me but his eyes betrayed him. So did Kira._

"_Oh come on Reid, you couldn't have forgotten. You said I was great. I have to admit, you weren't so bad yourself." Kira said in what she thought was a seductive voice. _

"_Evie, you gotta listen to me." Reid started. I just pushed him away and stood up, running all the way back home._

I heard a knock at my bedroom door before it opened, revealing Reid. His blonde hair was a mess and his blue eyes were broken. I'm sure that look was reflected in my own chocolate eyes.

"Get out, Reid." I said, my voice was dangerously low right now.

"Evie, please just listen to me." Reid begged.

"I don't wanna hear it!" I yelled before my voice dropped. "Did you do anything with Kira, yes or no?" Reid didn't say anything, he just looked down. "Get out."

"Evie, please listen to me. It was an accident. I didn't mean…"

"Get out!" I cut him off.

"Please, Evie, don't do this." Reid said, his voice low and sad.

"I said get out!" I yelled as the objects in my room started to shake violently.

"Evie, you need to calm down." Reid said, clearly scared about my use of the power. I never used if I could help it.

"I said get out Reid. NOW!" My lights blinked on and off before finally blowing out. A wind picked up in my room and started to blow my hair around my face.

"Evie." Reid tried one last time.

"I said OUT!" Reid was thrown from my room and the door slammed behind him, locking him out. I sunk down to the floor again but the wind still stayed. My papers were flying around my room now but I didn't care. How could Reid hurt me like that. We'd been together for two years. He told me that he loved me. He lied to me.

My mirror had fallen down across from me and I took in my appearance. My usually tidy light brown hair was now a tangled mess. My chocolate brown eyes were now an inky black, but they still held the pain that I was feeling. My make-up had run and now I had mascara and eye liner running down my face. I looked like a broken mess. I felt disgusted and my mirror shattered into a million pieces, some slicing shallowly at my arms. I didn't register the pain at first, I couldn't feel it at this point.

There was another knock at my door and instead of Reid walking in, it was Caleb.

"Oh god, Evie." Caleb said as he ran over to me and dropped down to his knees beside me. He pulled me against his chest and whispered soothing things into my ear. "Evie, you need to calm down. Don't let the power take over."

"Why shouldn't I? I never use it. I have some power I can let free!" I yelled it through the house and the wind picked up again.

"Evie…" Caleb tried again.

"How could he do this to me, Caleb?!" I asked angrily. "How could he cheat on me. With _her _of all people. He told me he loved me." More tears broke free and I found myself weeping all over Caleb's shirt. "He hurt me, Cay."

"Evie, I'm so sorry. I never should've let it get this far." Caleb said. I pushed myself away from him.

"You never approved of him, Caleb." I said. "You didn't even know him. Maybe he did it because you were too protective of me!"

"What are you talking about, Evie?" Caleb asked, hurt and confused.

"It's all your fault. Get out of my room." I said angrily.

"Evie…" Caleb was at a lose for words.

"I said OUT!" Caleb was thrown out, just like Reid had been and I sank to the floor again. I don't know how long I sat there crying but when I stopped and looked up, my room was a mess. There was glass and papers everywhere. My dresser was cracked all over, just threatening to break on me. I wiped the tears from my face and used one last time, putting my room back together. I fixed up my appearance before walking out of my room.

I found my parents and Caleb sitting in the kitchen, not moving, not talking, not eating. They all looked up at me as I entered the room, my mother looking hurt, my brother looking worried, and my father looking both angry and worried.

"Evie…" My brother started.

"I want to live with Uncle Jimmy." I told them.

"What are you talking about?" My father asked.

"I don't want to be in Ipswich anymore. I want to go live with Uncle Jimmy and Aunt Julie." I explained.

"What's wrong dear?" My mother asked. "Surely you don't need to move to California to help with whatever problems you're having."

"I can't stay here mom." I told her. "I really want to go live with Uncle Jimmy for awhile. I haven't seen Marissa in a long while."

"So you want to leave to see Marissa?" my father asked.

"Didn't you hear what happened over the summer?" I asked. "I need to make sure she's okay."

"I'll call your Uncle tonight." My mother told me. I smiled thankfully.

"Now you should sit down and eat something." My father told me. I nodded and sat down across from my brother. I picked at the food instead of eating it, I wasn't really that hungry anyway. I just wanted to get out.

Later that night, I sat with Caleb in the living room, watching Nightmare Before Christmas. I was the only one who knew how much he loved the movie and I felt special for it. Not even the other sons knew.

'_Don't think about Reid!' _I told myself angrily. I would not think about that asshole.

My mother came into the room and I instantly perked up, waiting for the decision.

"I talked to Jimmy." My mother started off before pausing. God this was killing me. "He moved out of the house, he and Julie are going through a divorce." My mother sounded bitter at that. "He has an apartment with Marissa and said that you could stay with the two of them. He thinks it will be good for Marissa." I jumped out of my chair and hugged her tightly.

"Thanks mom." I was happy that I would be out of here soon. "When am I leaving?"

"Tomorrow morning." She told me. "You should start packing now and we'll drive you to the airport at eight."

"Thank you." I hugged her again before running up to my room, pulling out a suitcase. I started to throw as much as I could into it. I didn't bother with folding, I wasn't that neat and organized anyway. There was a knock at the door and Caleb walked in.

"Need help?" Caleb asked, looking at the big ball of clothes in my suitcase. He laughed and walked over to the suitcase, neatly folding my clothes before putting them in there.

"Thanks Cay." I said softly. "I'm sorry about before…"

"It's okay." Caleb cut me off. "You're probably right."

"No, I'm not." I told him. "I was just mad."

"Well sometimes people speak the truth when they're mad." Caleb said as he went back to folding. We stood there in silence for a few minutes before Caleb spoke up again.

"So you're really leaving."

"I have to Caleb. I can't stay here right now." I told him. "But it's not like I won't be back."

"I know, but you're my twin, Evie. I'm gonna miss you." He told me.

"I know, but Marissa needs someone. You heard what happened over the summer when she went to Tijuana." I reminded him. He cringed and I knew that he remembered. "I want to make sure she's still okay." We finished packing my stuff and Caleb left to go to bed. I changed into pajamas and laid down in bed, falling asleep almost instantly.

The next morning, I got up and quickly showered and changed into a pair of the darkest blue jeans I owned, a white tank, and a black hoodie. I didn't bother with make-up, I just let my hair fall in front of my face anyway. There was a knock at my door and my father peeked his head in.

"Your ride is about to leave." He told me. I grabbed two suitcases, he grabbed my other two, and we walked downstairs and out to the car. I opened the door to get in but froze. Reid was standing across the street. I just glared at him before getting in the car, not looking back at him.

The plane ride wasn't that long, maybe an hour or so. At least, that's how it felt. When I got off the plane, it was barely light out. I looked around and saw Uncle Jimmy standing in the middle of the airport, waiting for me. I ran over to him and hugged him; I hadn't seen him for so long.

"Long time, no see kiddo." He said and I laughed, hugging him again.

"Missed you too Uncle Jimmy." I said. He pulled me back and held me by the shoulders, looking me up and down.

"You're so grown up, Evie." He said and I laughed.

"Actually, it's Eve." I told him. Evie was childish. And it's what Reid had called me.

"Oh, Okay. Eve." Uncle Jimmy said and I smiled.

"Where's Marissa?" I asked him.

"She's getting your room together." He told me. "She didn't like me waking her up before eight but I had to."

"Is she alright?" I asked him.

"She's doing better." He promised me. "She's still mad at her mother, though."

"Oh, Aunt Julie's being a bitch?" I asked. Uncle Jimmy looked down at me and I rolled my eyes. "Sorry."

"Yeah, she is being a bitch." I couldn't help but laugh at that. "We should probably get you home, though." He took three of my suitcases and I grabbed one, following behind him to his car. We tossed my stuff into the back and drove back to his new apartment. He grabbed my stuff again and led me upstairs and to a door which he opened easily. I wondered how he could've opened the door with three suitcases in his hand. When I walked in, I found Marissa standing by the couch. I instantly dropped my bag and hugged my big cousin.

"I missed you Riss." I said with a smile.

"Missed you too Evie." Marissa said.

"Actually, Eve." I told her.

"Okay Eve. I missed you too." We both laughed. "Oh, I have to show you your room." Marissa took my hand and led me upstairs to a room with a full size bed, a dresser, a desk with a laptop, and a small closet. It wasn't like back home but I loved the coziness of it.

"Thanks for putting it together Riss." I said, hugging her again. Around the room were pictures of Marissa and me, Summer and me, and pictures with Marissa, Summer, and me.

"I thought you would like it." She said with a smile. "I'll let you unpack but after that we need to meet up with Summer, Seth, and Ryan."

"Who are Seth and Ryan?" I asked. She just smiled and left. Maybe I would be better here.

* * *

**Okay, so what did you think? I got bored one day and i can't remember what i was watching that day but i got this idea and here it is lol. I hope you all like it. reviews are love**

**Also, I have two other stories in the works. One is still untitled, it's a One Tree Hill story about Haley's little cousin Stephanie who comes to live with her, Nathan, and Jamie. Stephanie adds some spice to Tree Hill with her...stoner ways. lol.**

**The other is a Covenant story called Devil in the Flesh. It's about Chase's sister Summer who goes to Ipswich after Chase is killed by Caleb and swears to torture Caleb for what he did to her brother. But first, she wants to have a little fun.**


	2. Goodbye Orange County

**Guess who's back, back, back. Back again, again, again. Karli's back, back, back. Tell a friend lol. On with the story....**

* * *

THREE YEARS LATER

"Leave me alone, Ryan!" I yelled, storming away from him.

"Eve, listen. I know you're hurting but…" I spun around, glaring at him.

"What makes you think that you know how I feel?!" I asked angrily. "You have no idea."

"I was friends with Marissa, too. I loved her." Ryan told me.

"Then why did you ask me out?!" I asked. "Why didn't you ask her out? Maybe she'd still be alive if you would've just asked her out."

"How is it my fault?!" Ryan was angry now. "Volchok ran us off the road."

"Maybe if you hadn't broken up with her and asked me out, she wouldn't have dated him and he wouldn't have been obsessed with her!" I yelled.

"So it's my fault some psycho ran us off the road and killed her?" Ryan asked angrily.

"Well you were driving the car." I told him. "Maybe if you would've went faster, he wouldn't have caught up and hit you. Maybe if you didn't loose control of the car, Marissa would still be alive!"

"You can't blame any of this on me!" Ryan screamed at me.

"I just did Ryan!" I yelled, walking away from him again. Ryan was persistent and grabbed onto my arm, pulling me around to face him before pushing me into a wall harshly.

"Let me go." I said, my voice low.

"Not until you take it back. It's not my fault that she's dead. It's Volchok and once I find him, I will kill him!" Ryan screamed.

"Oh great, three people you killed." I said, annoyed and angry. "Marissa, Volchok, and Johnny."

"I did not kill Johnny!" Ryan yelled in my face. "He fell off the cliff."

"Do you really believe that?" I asked him. "Do you really think that you couldn't have reached out and took hold of his arm before he fell." I watched the emotions play across his eyes and I knew that even he believed that he could've saved Johnny. "See."

"I couldn't save him." Ryan said, though I could tell the words were forced. "He fell. I tried, but I was too late."

"Sure. And then you got Marissa killed." I could literally see the fire erupt in his eyes again.

"I tried to save her. I TRIED!" Ryan's eyes were full of anger now. "She wouldn't let me get her help. She wanted me to stay with her."

"She was scared she was dying, of course she didn't want you to leave." I yelled. "You still should've found someone, ANYONE, to save her!"

"I couldn't!" He yelled. "I wasn't going to leave her alone!"

"And now she's dead." I said, no emotion left in my voice. "Just stay away from me." I pushed him away from me and walked away from him, heading for Summer's house. I had been staying with her after Uncle Jimmy left and I was not about to go back to Aunt Julie.

I walked into the big house and closed the door behind me. I walked upstairs to my room and started packing my suitcase. I looked up at Summer who had just walked into my room.

"Where are you going?" She asked me.

"Home." I answered as I tossed more clothes into my bag.

"You're moving in with Julie?" Summer asked. "You know you can stay…"

"Back to Ipswich." I cut her off. "Marissa's dead, I can't be here anymore." I picked up another shirt and moved to toss it in my bag but instead I threw it away from me as though it had burned me. It was a light pink baby tee that belonged to Marissa. "I just…I just need to leave."

"Sweetie, I know you're hurting but you can't run away." Summer said, pulling me into a hug. I just pulled away.

"Like hell I can't." I said as I finished throwing everything I needed into my duffle bags. I found they were roomier than suitcases. I slung about five around me, carrying the other two in my hands. I grabbed my car keys and walked downstairs and out to the driveway.

"Eve, come back." Summer pleaded.

"No. I need to leave." I said as I tossed all my stuff into the trunk and looked up at her.

"Please." Summer begged again. I walked past her to go into the house. She happily followed me in and I rolled my eyes.

"I just forgot my cigarettes." I told her as I walked into the room, grabbing my cigarettes from my desk. I turned and looked in the mirror, I had changed so much in three years.

First off, my hair was now a raven black instead of its normal brown. My eyes were still brown but they were now surrounded by smoky grey eyeshadow. I got my cartilage pierced on my right, as well as an eyebrow piercing on my right and my tongue. I had a black rose tattoo on my right ankle and a black panther on my left shoulder blade. I was skinnier than I had been before, I had fallen into the Newport diets as quickly as everyone else. My skin was also oddly pale considering all the sun I got.

"Eve…" Summer started.

"I need to go." I told her as I walked past her and out of the house, getting into my Trailblazer. Before Summer could catch up with me, I pulled out of the driveway, heading as fast as I could for Ipswich.

Marissa was dead. She was really dead. I had come here 3 years earlier to look out for her after she went through her suicide scare and now she was dead. Because of Ryan. Because of Volchok. I knew that I had hurt Ryan's feelings but I couldn't care right now. This is why I hated guys, they were all liars and cheaters. That's all they were good for.

I had to pull over on the side of the road when I couldn't see past the tears anymore. I sat in the silence of my car and cried for everything I had been through and everything I was leaving behind in Newport to return to what I left behind in Ipswich. It had been three years, and a lot can change in three years.

* * *

**Sorry it's been soooooo long. I know, BAD KARLI!! alot has happened to me and i couldn't really focus on writing but now i am back and i will be writing alot more, i promise. And i PROMISE i will try and update Headstrong by the end of July. Hopefully the beginning of July.**


End file.
